Saving a Sister
by KlausBaudelaireTheBookworm
Summary: Violet's brilliant mind had failed. She couldn't figure out a way to get out of the wedding. But when Klaus objects and makes a deal with Count Olaf to save his sister's innocence, he loses something in the process. One-shot. Lemon warning! Rightly rated M.


AN: Dear reader, as you can tell from the summary, this story has smut. If you review to say you hate the pairing, don't. You don't have to read this. I just wanted to see more stories about Klaus and Olaf and I write smut stories. And if you review to say I should add another chapter, don't do that either, this is a one-shot and I don't want to spoil it by adding another chapter. Besides that, I hope you enjoy this. I had a lot of fun writing it even though it is almost 1am and I have been using an iPhone and this damn spellchecker changes things I don't want it to. So spelling mistakes aren't my fault. Enjoy.

* * *

For once in her life, Violet Baudelaire's brilliant mind had failed her. She grudgingly followed the evil and dastardly Count Olaf onto the stage, heading towards where the judge was standing. Violet was adorned in a wedding gown, and her hand passed over her face quickly as she nonchalantly wiped away a tear. The only person who noticed was her twelve year old brother, Klaus.

The reader must be wondering why Violet Baudelaire was so upset at the certain moment, and it is my duty to explain this to you. You see, Violet, at the ripe age of fourteen, was getting married to the evil Count who wanted nothing but to steal her fortune. Being a brilliant inventor, Violet had tried her hardest to think of a way out of getting married to Count Olaf, but try as she might she couldn't.

The judge started to read the marriage rites. This was just supposed to be a play, but if it all went according to Olaf's plan she would be legally bound and married to him. Violet's attention drifted from what the judge was saying and she glanced at the audience. Mr. Poe was supposed to be there, but Violet could clearly see the seat reserved for him was empty...

"I do." Olaf's voice snapped Violet back to the present. She could see he was staring her down, making sure she knew that if she tried anything funny he would hurt her siblings. Violet could see them backstage out of the corner of her eye. The two white-faced women were standing behind them in case they tried anything funny either. Her siblings were not being held down, but they were too paralyzed with fear and defeat to move.

"And do you, Violet, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, for better or for worse?" asked the judge.

"I..." Violet hesitated, her eyes and teeth clenching as Olaf stared her down.

"I...do." She could feel Olaf smiling with satisfaction and a shudder of defeat ran through her body.

"Well, if there are no objections," continued the judge, "you both need to sign this paper and your marriage is lega-"

"I OBJECT!" came a voice. Evertone turned around to see who it was, Olaf starting to seeth. Violet turned too, and she could see none other than her dear brother Klaus, who had run on stage and had been the one shouting. He turned quite red in the face as he noticed all the attention was on him and seemed to regret it for a moment. I am glad to say, however, Klaus did not back down and regained his confidence.

"That's right!" Klaus said, retaining his character in front of the audience. "The fair Violet cannot marry this man because he is the evil and dastardly Count Olaf!" The air was suddenly filled with mutters from the audience.

"Who's Count Olaf?"

"Is this a new character?"

"He never got to kiss the bride!" Olaf's face was redder than Klaus', and he thought for a moment before he said in his booming voice:

"You are right, my boy! I am a rich count, and my evil and dastardly **plan** was to make this poor girl my wife so she will have a new start in the world and for her future to turn out better!" The audience started applauding loudly at this twist of events, and Olaf used the noise to hiss at one of his henchmen. "Close the curtain!" Olaf grabbed both Violet and Klaus by the collars and forced the three of them into a sharp bow before the applauding audience. As soon as the curtains closed all the way, Olaf dragged the two oldest Baudelaires into his car. One of the white-faced ladies threw Sunny, the youngest Baudelaire, into the car with her siblings and Olaf immediately drove off. Count Olaf drove furiously and didn't speak to the orphans, and they knew he was in a mood.

"Thank you, Klaus," whispered Violet. Klaus put an arm around his sister and they embraced, Sunny joining in, and for a moment the Baudelaire siblings had a moment of calm. I am sorry to tell you, however, this moment did not last, for Olaf stopped the car quickly and they flew apart with a jolt.

"Get out," Olaf hissed, and the Baudelaires scrambled out of the car and into Olaf's house quickly, Violet taking a bit longer than the others because she was still in the large white dress. Olaf followed them inside, his footsteps echoing as he made his walking frightening. He slammed the door and locked it behind him, turning to face the Baudelaires who were huddled together facing him.

So, Klaus," Olaf said in an incredibly icy tone of voice, "You thought you could do one over on me, hmm?" Olaf peered down to match Klaus at eye level, his eyes challenging and boring into Klaus. Olaf's arm shot out suddenly and grabbed Violet's upper wrist quickly, yanking her away from her siblings, something the author can personally tell you hurts a lot.

"You thought you saved your sister, but now I'm going to do worse things to her than I would if she was just my wife," sneered Olaf, while Violet furtively tried to extract her wrist from Olaf's grip. "I will take something away from her she will NEVER be able to regain." At this point he pushed Violet onto him harshly, capturing her lips in his sloppily, as she squirmed to get away. Klaus cringed, knowing what was going to happen to his sister and seeing the fear and disgust in Violet's eyes at the way she was being treated. Klaus knew he had to do something, and he inhaled deeply at what he was about to do.

"Count Olaf," Klaus said, in a tone of pure defeat, "If you let go of my sister I will make you a deal in the next room." Olaf pondered for a moment, stopping his tonsil-hockey with Violet momentarily, and decided.

"Fine, scum, I will hear you out, but if I don't like your deal I'm going to take Violet to my bedroom instantly." Klaus nodded and solemnly proceeded to the next room. Violet, on the other hand, was feeling rather confused. She was more than happy for Count Olaf's tongue not to be in her mouth, but she didn't know what Klaus was getting himself into.

"Klaus!" Olaf shot her a look.

"And you- shut up," he said evilly before shutting the door behind him. Violet looked down at Sunny, who Violet hoped hadn't understood what Olaf meant when he announced what he was going to do to Violet. Both girls glanced at the door nervously.

"What plan do you think Klaus has thought of?" Violet whispered.

"Meeshka," Sunny said, which meant something like 'Klaus is probably using his vast array of knowledge to confuse the evil and dastardly Count Olaf.'

"I don't like the thought of him in there alone with Olaf," Violet said, and Sunny nodded in agreement. I am very sorry to tell you that this few minutes of Klaus being alone with Olaf were the most pleasant of those type of moment to come, and if you, reader, don't want to hear what terrible things are going to befall Klaus on that night you should find another story to read, perhaps one about the water cycle STOP. However, I have a duty to write down Klaus' story, and I will continue nonetheless STOP. If you are incredibly brave and are still reading, I must tell you it gets quite disturbing from here on.

As I was saying, the two sisters were staring at the wall, thinking and worrying about Klaus. After a few anxious minutes, the door opened and the evil and dastardly Count Olaf dragged Klaus out, his hands on Klaus' shoulders. Klaus had his head hung, utterly defeated, and was led wherever he was pushed by Olaf.

"Klaus...?" said Violet. "What are you-"

"I told you, girl, shut up. You are to stay downstairs with Sunny. If you come up, you will suffer dire consequences." Violet looked appalled and was about to protest when Klaus spoke.

"Violet...it's alright. You just need to stay here with Sunny." Violet didn't have time to reply to Klaus because he was pushed up the stairs harshly by Olaf. Of course, as you will later see, it would not be alright, but Klaus needed to be strong. The stairs took them both to Olaf's bedroom, which was haphazardly.

"Sit down," ordered Olaf, and Klaus sat down on Olaf's bed, obedient and defeated. Olaf pulled some rope from his drawer and quickly tied Klaus to his bedposts so he couldn't move. Klaus gave some signs of protest, but what he really gave was a long sigh. He had to do this to save his sisters, it would satisfy Olaf for a while and it would save Violet for a little longer. He cringed as he felt the first cut. Olaf had taken a knife and had sharply dashed it across Klaus' collarbone. He bit his lip as the pain lingered and started to fade slowly. Olaf smirked, knowing he would love seeing Klaus in pain for the whole night. It would be...satisfying.

The next cut he made was near the top of Klaus' ribcage. The boy could see it coming, and closed his eyes tightly. Olaf dug his knife in farther than he had done the other time, causing Klaus to cry out from the pain. He watched red soak through Klaus' white blouse, and pondered a moment about what to do next as the boy's face was still contorted.

Olaf put down his knife momentarily and Klaus peeked an eye open to see what Olaf was doing. He immediately wished he hadn't, because what he saw was Olaf's hand connecting with the side of his face. Klaus cringed again as Olaf started using both hands to slap his head around, knowing he was going to have two purple hand bruises on his face in the morning.

Klaus tilted his head back in an attempt to get away from the hands, and what Olaf saw was an opportunity for an evil hickey. A hickey, or love-bite, in this case is used to describe what normal people would do as a hickey. However, Olaf was making this as painful as possible for Klaus, and I am sorry to tell you that instead of using his tongue on Klaus' neck as normal people would do, Count Olaf used his teeth. This method was still effective for drawing blood to the surface, but it was much more painful. Klaus grimaced as he knew that Violet would find out what was doing to him from seeing the bruises.

Olaf picked up his knife again and changed his position, sitting on Klaus' chest. I do not need to tell you that someone sitting on your chest is quite uncomfortable, especially if you have a deep cut on your chest that is quite fresh. Klaus yelped as he was sat on, his cut sending a whole other wave of pain up. Olaf fingered Klaus' face with sympathetic sarcasm.

"What a handsome boy you are," drawled the Count, slowly lifting off Klaus' glasses. For a moment Klaus thought Olaf was going to kiss him, but what he said and did next was even worse. "It would be a shame if something happened to that face of yours, such as...this?" After he said 'this', Olaf put his knife on Klaus' face and made a long cut from his cheekbone to his lip. The pain was excruciating, and Klaus' face contorted worse than it had previously. The tears started to fall from Klaus' eyes as his mouth shouted bloody murder. Olaf got off of Klaus to observe his pain better, his face curled into a disgusting grin. Klaus' back was arched from the pain, and he continued to sob. Olaf watched him for a while, his face in that terrible grin, and eventually he needed something new.

"Shut up, you sniveling baby," he said harshly, while landing a blow on Klaus' new face wound. Klaus' bit his lip in an attempt to stay quiet, and a few gasps from the lingering pain was all that escaped from him. The tears still continued to fall, and they stung Klaus, but he knew better than to say anything.

Klaus closed his eyes in an attempt to calm himself, and he thought it was working well until he felt something pressed against his thigh, far too close to some of his sensitive parts. Klaus' eyes snapped open and he looked at Olaf, who was at the bottom of the bed.

"Olaf," Klaus said, trying to keep his voice steady, "This wasn't part of the deal." Olaf gave the smile that never meant anything good for the siblings.

"Oh, I know," sneered Olaf, "But I want to take someone's innocence tonight, and if its not going to be your sister it's going to be you." Olaf gave an evil chuckle and started on Klaus' pants. Klaus felt a dropping feeling in his gut; Olaf had tricked him. He struggled against the ropes but he couldn't get out.

Olaf pulled off Klaus' pants and Klaus shivered. He clenched his knees together but he knew that wouldn't be much help covering himself up. Olaf's hand grabbed and tightened around his member and Klaus' whole body stiffened. Olaf gave another evil chuckle and started stroking Klaus. Klaus knew he was embarrassing himself and he tried to get himself to relax. The feeling just felt so...foreign. Klaus felt Olaf's hand release him for a moment, and thought about what he had read about things to do at a time like this. He recalled something about saying the alphabet backwards.

"Z, Y, X, W, V..." thought Klaus. He felt his member relax, this calmed him slightly. He forced his back flat on the bed and focused on being in control. His method seemed to work okay until he felt Olaf's member on him.

"Focus on the alphabet!" Klaus thought desperately, but he found it was quite hard to focus with Olaf slowly pushing the tip of himself in and out of Klaus. He suddenly thrust completely inside of Klaus, causing Klaus to shout out, much to Olaf's pleasure. Klaus' member involuntarily jumped back to life as well, leaving Klaus feeling once again defeated. Klaus struggled once more, in a vain attempt to get away, but it was similarly to no avail. Klaus continued to lay there with Olaf thrusting in and out of him, Klaus' back arched and head back involuntarily.

As Olaf continued his movements, he fingered Klaus, wanting them to come over the edge at the same time. He thrusted, purposely hitting Klaus' sac, which caused Klaus to whimper faintly in his throat. Soon Klaus opened his eyes and looked at Olaf in a way he hoped he'd never have to look at Olaf again. He looked at the Count in desperation. With one final thrust, Olaf came inside of Klaus, and Klaus gave a cry and came on himself.

Olaf slumped down to the floor, but Klaus didn't exhausted. He felt dirty. This wasn't what he wanted to happen. The tears came again, but they were silent. Klaus pitied himself. Olaf sat up after a moment and glared at Klaus.

"You're crying AGAIN? You wimp. Get out of my sight." Olaf cut Klaus' ropes and Klaus put on his pants and glasses quickly, scurrying out of the room as the door was slammed quickly behind him. Someone heard it who had been waiting.

"Klaus?" came a familiar female voice. Klaus wiped his face quickly, cringing as he passed his cut. Violet rushed around the corner and wrapped her brother in a hug, so quickly she didn't see his appearance.

"Klaus, I heard you shouting. Are you alright?" she asked, still holding him tightly.

"Where's Sunny?"

"Asleep." Knowing that, Klaus broke down in Violet's arms, and she comforted him.


End file.
